Pour sauver l'Innocence
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Un fait en cache d'autres plus terribles. Une simple décision enclenche tout un ensemble pour qu'au final, Justice soit rendue.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Un fait en cache d'autres plus terribles. Une simple décision enclenche tout un ensemble pour qu'au final, Justice soit rendue.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi 31 de Marine sur lady oscar vraiforum point com.  
 _  
_ _On passe à l'épisode 19. Un bal est organisé à Versailles. Les derniers commérages sont le prochain mariage entre Charlotte de Polignac, qui n'a alors que 11 ans et un Duc qui a atteint la cinquantaine. La jeune fille a beau supplier sa mère d'annuler ce mariage arrangé, rien n'y fait. Étouffant dans l'ambiance du bal et n'ayant pas la tête à danser, Charlotte s'éclipse de la salle et va prendre l'air vers les fontaines du parc. Rencontrant Oscar, elle la suppliera de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Elle lui prendra une rose puis s'échappera quand Oscar lui proposera de regagner ses appartements. A la fin du bal Yolande de Polignac s'inquiétera de ne pas voir revenir Charlotte et en informera Oscar qui mettra tout en oeuvre pour la retrouver. Pourtant la jeune fille aura trouvé refuge chez la jeune Colonelle qui, suppliée par Rosalie, recueillera Charlotte la cachant à Arras._

 _Par la suite, Oscar devra bien sûr répondre de ses actes._

 **ATTENTION ! CETTE FANFICTION TRAITE DE SUJETS SENSIBLES COMME LA VIOLENCE, LA PEDOPHILIE ET LA SEXUALITE ! SI CELA VOUS DERANGE, N'HESITEZ PAS A CLIQUER SUR LA CROIX ROUGE EN HAUT A DROITE DE VOTRE ECRAN. MERCI !**

 **Pour sauver l'Innocence**

Oscar observait Charlotte alors que celle-ci s'enfuyait pour retourner au château, dont les murs vrombissaient avec la musique des orchestres jouant. La supplication de la jeune fille lui restait dans la tête. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre la peur viscérale de cette enfant de onze printemps, que l'on exhibait en véritable veau d'or sur le marché du mariage, car elle était jugée comme consommable, prête à être jetée dans l'eau bouillonnante de l'état d'adulte. Et il fallait dire que son promis avait de quoi faire peur. Grand, imposant, assez âgé pour être grand-père. Pour autant, Oscar se demanda pourquoi Charlotte l'avait suppliée. Pourquoi elle ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Oui, elle avait l'oreille de la reine et elle n'avait que faire des représailles de Madame de Polignac. Mais cela, cela relevait des complots, des intrigues, des affaires de cour, et elle n'était guère une courtisane ou une joueuse habile dans ce monde de fausseté. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle incarnait la droiture, la Justice ? Elle servait le roi. Elle servait la France. Par extension, elle servait les français. Mais que pouvait-elle faire contre un mariage arrangé ?

\- Je dois l'aider...

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui intimait qu'elle devait agir, car elle avait le pressentiment que si elle tournait le dos à Charlotte, elle aurait sous peu son sang sur ses mains.

\- Attendez ! Cria-t-elle

Charlotte se retourna, les yeux noyés de larmes.

\- Je ne peux rien vous promettre mais je veux essayer. Suivez-moi. Quatre têtes valent mieux que deux.

Depuis les jardins, elle demanda à un laquais de faire mander son valet ainsi que sa pupille. André et Rosalie se trouvèrent décontenancés de la voir en compagnie de Charlotte. Avec douceur, Oscar poussa la jeune fille à leur expliquer ses tourments.

\- Oscar, je vous en conjure, il faut l'aider ! Supplia Rosalie qui se jeta aux genoux de la colonelle

\- Mademoiselle Rosalie... Murmura Charlotte

\- Je veux bien, mais comment faire ?

André parut pensif puis sembla pris par une épiphanie.

\- Envoyons Charlotte à Arras. Sa disparition nous offrira le temps d'une fausse enquête pour la retrouver mais d'une véritable enquête sur son promis. Ainsi, nous en saurons plus sur l'homme. Expliqua-t-il

\- Et s'il s'avère que c'est un homme juste, bon et qui a juste le malheur d'avoir une mauvaise tête ? Demanda la colonelle

\- Si c'est un homme bon qui a juste le malheur d'avoir eu le temps pour ennemi, alors je rentrerai et je l'épouserai, je le jure ! Promit Charlotte, secouée mais résolue. J'ai peur de lui mais s'il s'avère que mes peurs ne sont que cela, alors j'accepterai mon sort.

Oscar réfléchit. Cela était bien pensé mais si dangereux ! Elle risquait gros si on apprenait qu'elle avait monté ce plan ! Elle, André, Rosalie, Charlotte même ! Et quelles retombées pour la reine, son amie ? Le colonel de la garde qui empêchait des mariages sur les paroles d'une petite adolescente hystérique ? Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Rosalie s'offrit en bouc-émissaire.

\- Madame de Polignac ne sait que trop bien la haine qu'elle m'inspire. Avec tout le respect que je lui dois, Charlotte, car elle reste votre mère.

Charlotte acquiesça.

\- Partez. Dès ce soir. Rosalie, tu l'accompagneras. André, tu les aideras pour les bagages. Il doit encore y avoir des anciennes robes de mes sœurs dans l'armoire du grenier. Ne prenez que le nécessaire. Il y a tout ce qui faut sur nos terres d'Arras. Si on demande qui vous êtes, Charlotte, vous serez ma nièce. Quant à toi, Rosalie, tu es sa gouvernante. André, tu ne les quitteras que quand elles seront bien arrivées. Filez, vite !

Ils acquiescèrent mais avant de partir, Charlotte baisa la main d'Oscar.

\- Oscar. Merci.

Oscar retourna à l'intérieur du château pour tenir son rôle. La reine l'approcha alors.

\- Oscar, je ne vois plus votre chère Rosalie, où est-elle ?

\- Elle s'est trouvée mal, Votre Majesté. J'ai demandé à André de la raccompagner à la maison. Elle s'excuse pour le dérangement qu'elle cause.

La main sur le cœur, la souveraine parut peinée et Oscar eut des remords à l'idée de lui mentir.

\- La pauvre ! Transmettez-lui mes amitiés !

Le bal se poursuivit sans une fausse note.

Jusqu'à ce que la panique gagne Madame de Polignac, dont la fille avait disparu et était introuvable.

 _XXXXX_

Madame de Polignac n'avait jamais semblé aussi défaite et brisée. Si elle paraissait à la cour, son visage était rongé par l'angoisse et les cernes noires sous ses yeux trahissaient ses nuits sans sommeil. Hélas, si elle gagna un peu de sympathie, les quolibets se firent plus cruels encore.

-Elle fiance sa fille à un homme comme le Duc de Guiche et elle s'étonne que sa fille disparaisse !

\- Elle a fugué, c'est certain.

\- Elle a sans doute pris le bateau vers l'Angleterre ou la route vers l'Autriche.

\- Voilà pourquoi le mariage des filles ne devraient être qu'une affaire d'hommes !

L'enquête sur la disparition de Charlotte fut confiée à Oscar, qui mena une parfaite enquête paravent, cachant ses propres investigations. C'était un prétexte parfait pour aller fouiner dans la demeure du duc. Ce qui étonna fortement Girodelle.

\- Vous voulez fouiller sa maison ? Enfin, Oscar, cela ne fait aucun sens ! Charlotte avait cet homme en horreur, et il ne se serait jamais tenté à l'enlever pour s'assurer qu'elle l'épouse ! Madame de Polignac était son alliée sur ce point ! Un tel manque de finesse m'étonne de vous. A moins que... Oscar, me cachez-vous quelque chose ?

\- Je ne cache rien, Girodelle. C'est la procédure, il est lié à la jeune femme.

\- Votre regard est fuyant. Oscar. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le silence de la colonelle l'inquiéta.

\- Je suis votre ami, Oscar. Et si vous êtes dans l'embarras, je peux vous aider.

Après quelques instants, elle lui parla enfin.

\- Ce que je vais vous confier doit rester entre nous.

Il le promit sur la tête de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, sa jeune sœur, Catherine-Henriette. S'il faisait un tel serment, c'était qu'il comptait le tenir, Oscar connaissait l'amour dévorant et protecteur de Girodelle pour la jeune femme. Alors, elle lui raconta tout. Les supplications de Charlotte. Le plan d'André. La localisation des jeunes femmes. Quand elle eut fini son histoire, elle fut étonnée de voir son collègue la regarder, l'expression inchangée.

\- Vous auriez dû me le dire plus tôt ! Allons voir ce brave duc, découvrir les cadavres dans son placard ! J'enfoncerai les portes moi-même.

Le ton virulent du capitaine la surprit. Ce n'était guère lui.

\- Auriez-vous des comptes à régler avec le duc, Girodelle ?

\- C'est une dette d'une vie qu'il me doit, Oscar. J'ai déjà quelques informations qui pourraient vous aider, mais j'ai besoin qu'elles soient appuyées par des preuves matérielles.

Le duo commença alors les préparatifs de l'enquête.

 _XXXXX_

Le duc se montra fort avenant et aimable avec Oscar, presque amical avec Girodelle, poli avec André. Il expliquait ses craintes pour la pauvre Charlotte, ses nuits hantées par des cauchemars lui dévoilant le corps sans vie et meurtri de sa tendre promise. Il disait se rendre à la messe tous les jours, se confesser quotidiennement, et implorer le Seigneur de lui ramener sa douce Charlotte, promettant d'être un homme meilleur pour elle. Oh oui, il avait eu ses vices et il avait une apparence peu agréable, et qui sait ? Charlotte en avait peut-être eu vent. Une demoiselle si sensible, ayant à peine passé les portes de la pubertés, avait sans doute la sensibilité à fleur de peau. Le trio procéda à la fouille de la maison. Oscar remarqua que les domestiques de la maison, hormis pour les travaux physiques les plus durs, étaient tous du sexe féminin. Et de très jeunes filles de surcroît. Ils procédèrent à la fouille de son courrier, de ses cahiers, justifiant qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir si Charlotte et lui avaient communiqué. Girodelle trouva des épais cahiers noirs, qu'il ouvrit et feuilleta. Oscar le vit se raidir et pâlir. Pour autant, ses yeux étaient animés d'un feu de colère qu'elle lui avait rarement vu, lui qui était si calme et posé. Elle s'approcha.

\- Est-ce là votre preuve ? Lui demanda-t-elle

\- Oui. Ce sont les preuves dont j'avais besoin.

On demanda au duc la permission de prendre les cahiers pour étude. Il fut vite blanc, pour autant, il accepta.

\- Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas les montrer à d'autres. Ils contiennent... Des éléments d'une vie que j'essaye d'enterrer.

\- Oh, mais Monseigneur, nous ne serons que trois à les lire. Nous vous les rendrons vite.

Le soir même, Oscar écrivit à Charlotte. Tout était en place. Il lui fallait rentrer.

 _XXXXX_

Le retour miraculeux de Charlotte causa biens des ragots et des histoires. Oscar décida de jouer franc jeu et expliqua toute sa démarche. On convoqua une assemblée dans la salle du trône entre le roi, la reine, Madame de Polignac, sa fille et la cour. La mère de Charlotte criait au scandale, à une mascarade pour booster la popularité de la colonelle, utilisant sa pauvre et naïve fille. Elle ne reconnut pas son enfant quand elle vit son regard d'acier la défier.

\- Si Oscar a un tort, c'est celui d'avoir le cœur altruiste ! Vos Majestés, je ne m'en cache pas, c'est moi qui ai demandé de l'aide au colonel. Le mariage au duc de Guiche m'effrayait au plus haut point, tellement que j'ai imploré Oscar de m'aider, de le faire annuler. Oscar a eu pour idée de m'éloigner, le temps que je me calme, dans un endroit neutre, en compagnie d'une amie dévouée et sincère, en qui il a toute confiance. L'idée d'Oscar était de mener une enquête sur mon promis, afin de calmer mes angoisses. Si il m'avait été prouvé que le duc était un homme avec lequel je ne courais aucun danger, comme je le craignais, j'avais promis de revenir et de l'épouser.

\- Courir un danger ? Mon enfant, expliquez-vous. Le duc vous a-t-il offensée de quelque manière ? Demanda Louis XVI avec douceur, levant une main pour faire taire les murmures

\- Lors du bal pendant lequel je me suis enfuie, il est monté me voir à la sortie de mes appartements, alors que j'étais seule. J'ai essayé de partir mais il m'a retenue. Il m'a coincée près d'une fenêtre, pris le bras de force alors que je voulais m'échapper et a baisé ma main sans mon consentement.

-On ne peut blâmer un promis amoureux, Majesté. Tenta Madame de Polignac

Pour autant, elle pouvait entendre que la cour commençait à se retourner contre elle. Elle-même commençait à avoir des doutes sur l'homme.

\- Ce n'était qu'un baise-main... Pensa-t-elle pour se rassurer

\- Qu'a donné votre enquête ? S'enquit alors le roi auprès d'Oscar

Elle s'approcha.

\- La demeure du duc n'est servie, hormis pour les laquais, que par des très jeunes filles de l'âge de Charlotte. Cela n'est guère une preuve, certes, mais l'indicateur nous a mis la puce à l'oreille. Nous avons retrouvé des cahiers, Majesté, dans lesquels il relate des faits que je n'ose prononcer devant vous.

On apporta les cahiers, Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette les feuilletèrent.

 _15 janvier – J'ai troussé la petite rousse. Treize ans mais un corps de dix-huit. Elle m'a menti cependant, elle n'a pas saigné. Pour la peine, je la ferai fouetter._

 _23 février – Les cons des petites nobles sont bien meilleurs. Même leurs cris sont plus doux._

 _02 mars – Les petites demoiselles de fermes ont les culs les plus fermes._

 _08 mars – La petite CH est enceinte de mes œuvres ! Comme quoi, si sa voix disait non, son corps disait oui, sinon, l'enfant ne serait pas là._

A la date du 16 septembre, il y avait une double entrée. La naissance de son bâtard et ses fiançailles à Charlotte. Et à la date du bal, il y avait fait une description si graveleuse de sa fiancée qu'on eut l'impression de lire un mauvais roman pornographique.

\- Les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent, mais Oscar ? Avez-vous quelqu'un pour appuyer ces preuves ? Dit Louis

Elle acquiesça. On fit alors entrer Girodelle. A ses côtés, une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans. Elle avait les cheveux châtains clairs et ondulés, des yeux verts en amande, un visage encore poupin. Dans ses bras, un bébé qui semblait âgé de trois mois, cinq tout au plus. Elle semblait digne et fière, mais son regard trahissait sa peur. Le roi lui sourit pour la détendre.

\- Bienvenue à Versailles, Mademoiselle. Présentez-vous, je vous prie.

\- Je suis Catherine-Henriette de Girodelle, sœur du capitaine de la garde royale. Répondit-elle

\- Catherine-Henriette ! Ca serait elle, CH ! S'étonna la cour

On demanda à la jeune fille son histoire. Elle expliqua qu'au cour d'un bal, le duc était monté, prétextant la chercher au nom de son père, afin de la mener au banquet. Cette nuit-là, elle vécut l'enfer. Et le diable avait laissé en elle un fruit, auquel elle avait donné naissance le 16 septembre. Girodelle avait rapporté l'acte de baptême. On lui demanda de décrire le duc. Elle le décrit sans une faute, elle fut même capable de désigner une tâche de naissance, tâche que son fils avait au même endroit. Puis, on convoqua le duc. Il pâlit en voyant Catherine et son bébé. Il fut livide quand il vit ses cahiers dans les mains des souverains. On appela quelques-unes de ses servantes. Leur jeunesse frappa la cour. Elles furent toutes formelles. Il les touchait, à des endroits réservés à leurs futurs maris. Il achetait les filles à leurs familles, elles le servaient, la peur au ventre. Nombreuses étaient celles qui s'étaient trouvées grosses et renvoyées comme des malpropres. Certaines n'avaient pas supporté la honte et s'étaient jetées du toit du château.

\- Oui, certes, j'aime le sexe et j'aime les femmes ! Se défendit le duc

\- Ce sont là des filles. Rétorqua Louis

\- Majesté, à partir du moment où elle est nubile, une fille est une femme.

La jeune fille questionnée avait onze ans et elle n'était guère nubile, cela se voyait au niveau de ses formes. Plus les filles parlaient et plus il était clair que le duc avait organisé son petit réseau de jeunes filles esclaves pour ses désirs malsains. Il avait fait souffrir des jeunes filles de toutes conditions, des paysannes, des aspirantes à la religion, et il y avait le cas de Catherine, fille noble, agressée chez elle et ayant sur elle la honte d'avoir été enceinte hors mariage.

\- Madame. S'adressa-t-il à Madame de Polignac. Vous, vous êtes toujours mon alliée.

\- Après ce que je viens d'entendre, certainement pas ! Vous m'aviez juré d'attendre quelques années avant de consommer votre mariage avec Charlotte et voilà que j'apprends vos penchants, vos obsessions, cette histoire de baise-main, et maintenant, ces filles, Mademoiselle de Girodelle dont vous avez brisé la vie ! Je préférerai encore mendier mon pain que de vous accorder ma fille !

On leva la manche du duc. Sur son poignet gauche, une tâche de naissance. La même, sur le poignet gauche de l'enfant de Catherine. Louis referma les cahiers et fixa le noble, le regard d'une dureté qu'on ne lui avait jamais soupçonné.

-Monsieur, les hommes comme vous sont la plaie et la honte de la noblesse ! Je vous retire vos titres, vos biens, tout sera vendu et donné à vos victimes. Les vivantes, les familles des mortes, celles qui ont eu le malheur d'être assez fertiles pour porter votre descendance de manière imposée ! Quant à vous, vous serez envoyé à la Bastille, où vous aurez droit à un procès. Mais n'espérez rien, Monsieur. S'il y a bien une chose qui lie tous les pouvoirs de ce royaume, c'est la haine des violeurs et des tueurs d'enfants.

 _XXXXX_

Le procès du duc de Guiche ne fut qu'une formalité et il fut condamné à être écartelé. Louis XVI commua sa peine en simple décapitation, plus par esprit éclairé que par compassion humaine. Le domaine fut vendu et tout fut reversé entre les victimes, en dédommagement. Leurs noms furent lavés de toute honte. Le fils de Catherine-Henriette fut légitimé Girodelle. Afin qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas sans emploi, les domestiques du duc de Guiche furent invités à travailler au château. Charlotte devint une grande amie de Catherine.

Elles se marièrent des années plus tard, le même jour, lors d'une double cérémonie.

Oscar fut la marraine des premiers nés de leurs unions respectives.

 **FIN**


End file.
